Como cambian las cosas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Alibaba se pregunta como fue que Morgiana dejo de ser la chica que le daba terror de joven, a estar a su lado en aquel día tan importante. Universo alterno.
_Estaba hablando con una chica en Facebook (Kuru Rin es contigo el asunto), la cual me dijo que el manga de Magi estaba buenísimo. Así que me puse a la tarea de leérmelo todo de nuevo, pues ya había olvidado la parte en la que había quedado y quería volver a leer la historia XD_

 _Esta historia es un universo alterno, así que no contiene Spoiler. Pero por kami-sama en el último capítulo Aladdin es igual a Solomon de joven, se ve tan hot *-*_

 _Magi no me pertenece._

 **Como cambian las cosas**

La vida de Alibaba era…¿interesante?

En realidad había pasado por muchas cosas de niño solo con su madre, luego cuando esta murió descubrió que su padre era un multimillonario empresario que había decidido tomar sus derechos y criarlo. Por eso paso de la nada, al mundo que jamás pensó formar parte. Aunque no era fácil acostumbrarse a las miradas de los demás, logro que lo trataran como un igual y no ser menospreciado.

Pero esta historia no era sobre su difícil infancia.

Claro que no, era sobre lo que paso después de que decidiera mudarse a la capital de Tokio para estudiar en las mejores secundarias. Tenía planeado entrar a una universidad prestigiosa y formar parte de la política, o tal vez del comercio, sus tutores decían que tenía un buen poder de convencimiento.

Lo que no espero fue que, luego de algunos malentendidos y situaciones curiosas, se hiciera de un mejor amigo varios años menor que él. Aladdin era un chico que vivía en el edificio de al lado, con el cual solía pasar horas hablando, era un niño muy inteligente para su edad que parecía admirarlo por alguna razón.

Ambos iban a clases en el mismo instituto, claro que separados por varios niveles, pero era suficiente para que en las mañanas viajaran juntos. Los padres de Aladdin agradecían eso de todo corazón, ambos eran miembros de una compañía importante y solían estar ocupados todo el tiempo. Alibaba era alguien que los salvaba al pasar tanto tiempo con el niño.

-Entonces aun estás enojado por el tema-comento divertido el niño de doce años de cabello azulado mientras jugaba con una flauta en sus manos.

Era desgraciadamente bueno en todo lo que hiciera, incluyendo la música.

-No es que Sinbad me moleste, pienso que es un tipo genial…pero odio que todas las chicas solo hablen de él todo el día-se quejó malhumorado un chico rubio de cuerpo delgado.

Era patético que a sus 16 años de edad, no tuviera una novia gracias a que nadie parecía interesado en su persona. Si bien tenía amigos todo el tiempo, estos parecían respetarlo, si por alguna razón una chica se hacía su amiga, encontraba interés en otra persona.

Era frustrante.

Aunque para Aladdin era divertidísimo, como todo al lado del rubio.

De pronto el niño recordó algo.

-Hace una semana se mudó una chica al departamento de al lado, es muy amable y mis padres le tomaron rápidamente aprecio-

Alibaba lo vio curioso.

-Casi tiene su edad, eso creo, realmente es muy silenciosa, pero no ha hablado de Sinbad en ningún momento y eso que va a la misma escuela que nosotros-expreso animado el niño.

Curioso.

Incluso con una semana, era suficiente para que la reputación de Sinbad llegara a oídos de toda fémina.

-Tal vez debería conocerla algún día-comento divertido.

Aladdin sonrió al verlo animado.

…

Un dato curioso de Alibaba, es que era bueno en el esgrima. Su padre le había enseñado el arte poco después de acogerlo en su familia, por lo cual le tenía un gran aprecio a ese deporte. Apenas llego a ese instituto, entro al club al enterarse que existía, no fue fácil pues todos los chicos eran mayores y extremadamente fuerte. Pero como siempre pasa con su mente testaruda y su forma de atraer a las personas, logro forjar una buena fama y participar en torneos.

Aunque hasta ahora solo Sinbad había sido una verdadera amenaza.

Lo admiraba muchísimo, incluso aunque el chico estuviera en su último y el próximo año entrara a la universidad. Realmente extrañaría un oponente de un calibre tan superior.

-Escuchaste eso-dijo uno de los chicos justo cuando salía de su práctica de esgrima.

Los ignoro mientras abotonaba su camisa del uniforme.

-Dicen que tienen arrinconada a una chica en la salida, al parecer se metió en un problema con unos chicos de grado superior-

Pero a quien le importaba.

Era una chica la cual probablemente no conocía, que estaba enamorada de Sinbad y que no le importara. Igualmente no se explicó por qué se alisto como una bala y salió corriendo para ver a los alumnos amontonarse en la salida.

Tenía un pequeño defecto como persona, algo que atraía Aladdin para ser su mejor amigo.

Su constante preocupación por los demás.

Eso que lo impulsaba a detener una pelea o ayudar a alguien que no conocía, porque sentía que si él alguien que nació con nada y ahora lo tenía todo, debía ser capaz de ayudar a otros. No por moral. A él le gustaba ayudar a los demás, ver sus caras felices y saber que pudo hacer algo bueno por otro.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud con un gruñido indignado, de que nadie hiciera la intención al menos de ayudar a la pobre chica que estaría siendo molestada.

-¿Are?-dijo cuando por fin pudo ver todo bien.

Lo primero que noto fue una melena roja, ojos morados llenos de indiferencia, un cuerpo delgado y delicado…que estaba lanzando sin ninguna piedad a un chico tres veces más grande que ella. Su cuerpo se paralizo por el miedo que esa chica le provocaba, pues si bien era hermosa, tener a cinco chicos a su alrededor inconscientes y llenos de golpes, no era algo sumamente atractivo.

Sus ojos se toparon por un segundo, Alibaba trago nervioso y la chica solo lo ignoro al escuchar el llamado asustado de un profesor.

…

-Su nombre es Morgiana-hablo Toto al día siguiente al escuchar la historia que era famosa en el salón de clases.

Toto era una compañera de salón y gran esgrimista que le había enseñado mucho, lamentablemente estaba en una relación con un chico que era su amigo también. Así que entre ella y Alibaba había cero interés romántico, más bien eran como hermanos que apenas se soportaban pero que al final se ayudaban.

-Era terrorífica-murmuro con la frente azul al recordar la fuerza con la que lanzaba aquel chico.

La chica lo ignoro.

-Escuche que era la hermana menor del profesor Masrur-añadió antes de sentarse en su asiento.

A su mente llego la imagen del enorme profesor de educación física, que también tenía cabello rojo y una actitud demasiado seria, incluso cuando les ordenaba esos entrenamientos espartanos que dejaban a todos medio muertos.

Luego de que todos hablaran sobre la nueva chica, nuevos rumores llegaron.

Sobre que no era humana.

Que sabía más de siete clases de artes marciales.

Que consumía esteroides.

Que había sido una delincuente a dar palizas en los bajos barrios.

Alibaba no sabía que creer, pero dado que la chica no desmentía los rumores, solo la observaba caminar todos los días de manera solitaria por los pasillos. Parecía no importarle nada, así que él simplemente la ignoro, aunque sintió una punzada de enojo al escuchar los comentarios de los otros.

Odiaba que alguien hablara mal de otros, por experiencia propia, eso era horrible.

…

Cuando llego a la casa de Aladdin para jugar algún video juego, quedo mudo cuando una cabellera roja fue lo que lo recibió en la sala. No esperaba volver a ver a Morgiana en un plano tan cercano, no luego de ver como lanzaba a un chico sobre su propia cabeza con fuerza demoledora. Aun así Aladdin ignorante del asunto, solo sonrió mientras presentaba a la chica como su vecina y quien había querido enseñarle desde hace algún tiempo.

Luego los dejo solos un momento para traer los platillos que su madre había dejado preparados.

Alibaba quedo mudo sentado frente a la chica, esta parecía ignorarlo observando atentamente un libro de estudio.

Di algo idiota.

-Gusto en conocerte, Morgiana-san-dijo algo temeroso.

Si bien la chica parecía menor que él por dos años, a lo mucho, su gran fuerza y actitud seria le impedía no tratarla con sumo respeto. La chica alzo la vista de su libro antes de hacer una leve reverencia ignorándolo por completo.

Cuando Aladdin llego, se extrañó de ver a Alibaba de brazos cruzados claramente resentido y a Morgiana atenta al libro que le había prestado sobre artes marciales.

…

Muchos dicen que a veces la primera impresión no es suficiente, lamentablemente la segunda, tercera, cuarta y hasta la décima, su impresión no mejoraba. Morgiana ahora era una visita común en la casa de Aladdin, su mejor amigo, así que debía aguantara cuando llegaba a ese hogar a pesar de no conversar casi en nada con la chica. Solo era un simple saludo y cada uno por su lado. El único claramente incomodo era Aladdin, quien no comprendía porque solos Mor-san (como la llamaba con cariño) era alguien bastante abierta y amigable, pero cuando llegaba Alibaba se cerraba completamente.

Pero al no encontrar una respuesta clara, solo puso tragar su curiosidad y observar como ambos chicos mayores se fulminaban con la mirada por el último trozo de pastel que hizo su madre.

Esa tarde fue eterna, lamentablemente el pastel no tanto.

…

Recuerdan que Alibaba era de barrios pobres antes que su padre lo acogiera, eso significaba que no tenía buenas experiencias del todo y algunos le guardaban rencor. Aunque sentía que eso no era motivo suficiente para que lo acorralaran después de sus clases en un callejón entre cinco, solo para darle una paliza. Estaba agotado por sus clases de esgrima y no dormir por los exámenes, no estaba en su mejor condición.

Su labrio ya estaba roto y no le quedó otra que esperar con paciencia el siguiente puñetazo en su rostro.

Pero nunca llego.

En cambio puso ver como un destello rojo se encargaba de sus atacantes como un rayo de luz. Cayo de rosillas observando impresionado a su rescatante, una chica de cabellera roja que lo miraba sin mostrar emociones, pero que igualmente le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y apoyo su peso sobre ella para que caminara hasta su hogar.

Ninguno dijo nada, no hasta que Morgiana lo dejara en la puerta de la entrada de su edificio.

-Gracias-dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al notar una leve sonrisa en la chica.

Tal vez, ocupo varias impresiones de la chica para descubrir que si había tenido razón al principio. Morgiana realmente era muy bonita.

…

De alguna forma curiosa, ninguno comento lo sucedido a Aladdin, aunque el chico se viera preocupado por las heridas de Alibaba, era mejor no preocuparlo. Pero después de eso, si bien no eran los mejores amigos, había una mejora en la relación de Alibaba y Morgiana. Ambos ya no se ignoraban, pero Alibaba había aprendido que charlar con Morgiana era difícil, generalmente terminaba monopolizando la conversación y ella solo asentía o negaba en ocasiones.

Eran pocas las veces que ella hablaba, pero igual Alibaba disfrutaba de charlar con ella, aunque casi siempre fuera algo unilateral.

Tal vez fue que la chica casi no hablara, que no noto cuando le había comenzado tomar cariño. Al menos no hasta que escucho como los rumores seguían corriendo sobre Morgiana, tampoco cuando sus manos se formaron en puños y fulmino con la mirada a los imbéciles que hablaban mal de su amiga.

¿Amiga?

¿Eran amigos?

Dejo su actual molestia y espero pacientemente a que terminaran las clases. Llego a su hogar, se cambió de ropa y reposo un rato. Al menos lo suficiente para no lucir desesperado cuando llego a la casa de Aladdin, donde la chica ya estaba instalada jugando video juegos con el niño. Sonrió nervioso y espero nuevamente hasta que el niño fue un momento al baño.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Morgiana-llamo a la chica con nerviosismo.

Esta volteo a verlo confundida.

-¿S-Somos amigos?-pregunto inseguro.

Con ella nunca se estaba seguro de nada, era un completo misterio y no quería sonar muy pretensioso al suponer que había amistad entre ellos.

-Claro que si Alibaba-san-respondió Morgiana sin inmutarse.

Suspiro aliviado.

Era bueno saber eso.

…

La amistad entre Aladdin, Morgiana y Alibaba era muy grande, pero incluso así, era normal que sus caminos terminaran separados con el tiempo. Todo por la edad. Alibaba decidió irse a una universidad en otra provincia, mientras Morgiana y Aladdin seguían aun en sus respectivos años. Por lo tanto la comunicación se terminó transformando en esporádicos correos electrónicos y algunos mensajes por redes sociales.

Alibaba estaba demasiado metido en su carrera de leyes, junto cursos de administración y economía. Tanto que a veces no tenía tiempo para nada. Aunque aprovechaba las noches para salir de fiesta con sus compañeros de facultad y pasar alguna que otra cena con alguna chica.

Casi por cumplir veinte años, le llego un correo electrónico muy importante.

Aladdin se iba a graduar un año antes de la secundaria por sus maravillosas notas. Estaba demasiado feliz y le pedía que lo fuera a ver en esa ocasión tan importante. Si bien estaba ocupado con sus propios estudios, hizo todo lo posible para acomodar todo respecto a fechas.

Podría ir el fin de semana para la graduación, aunque eso le costaría llegar trasnochado a su hogar y estudiar como maniaco para su examen dos días después.

Pero Aladdin lo valía.

…

Se quedó en el hogar de su amigo, recibido con cariño por Solomon y Sheba, los padres de su amigo. Su ya no tan pequeño amigo quien había dejado de ser un enano y casi lo alcanzaba en altura. Su madre comentaba alegre que se parecía mucho a Solomon a su edad, eso mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de su hijo y su esposo solo suspiraba.

Ellos comentaron sobre ayudarlo cuando saliera de la universidad, si quería trabajar en la empresa de Solomon.

Dijo que lo pensaría, pues aún faltaba tiempo y no sabía que haría. Tenía ganas de hacer algo propio, pero ganar experiencia antes era buena idea.

-Espero que Mor-san logre llegar a tiempo-dijo Aladdin con curiosidad luego de acostarse.

Desde el suelo Alibaba lo vio curioso.

-¿Hace mucho no la vez?-

-En realidad vino por aquí en navidad, como es hermana de Masrur-san. Realmente se ha vuelto una señorita muy bonita-

-Morgiana siempre fue bonita-aclaro Alibaba divertido.

La noche hizo lo suyo y ambos cayeron rendidos.

…

El día de la graduación llego, para su mala suerte no había señales de Morgiana y puede que estuviera ocupada en la universidad lo suficiente para no llegar. Aladdin no dijo nada, pero era claro para él que se veía desmotivado sin su amiga. Sus padres y otros compañeros intentaron animarlo, al menos lograron que sonriera y disfrutara del inicio de la ceremonia. Soltó un pequeño bostezo al ver un viejo hablar, estaba tan aburrido que no se percató de una presencia a su lado.

-Lograste llegar Morgiana-expreso Sheba con alegría.

¿De verdad?

Volteo su rostro y casi se ahoga con su saliva. Recordaba vagamente a la chiquilla menor que él, de cuerpo delicado que tenía rostro inexpresivo, era que comía como un cerdo en ocasiones y los defendía si algo malo pasara. No estaba preparado para ver a una joven mujer con ropas formales, pelo largo hasta la cintura y levemente maquillada con ojos brillantes.

Mucha impresión para él.

El nombre de Aladdin sonó para recoger su título. El chico paso al frente observando a los espectadores, sonrió enormemente al ver como Morgiana saludaba feliz de verlo.

La ceremonia paso como una bala y él no fue consiente de mucho.

Solo escucho la palabra festejar y pronto estaba en medio del hogar de Aladdin con mucha comida rodeado de gente que no conocía del todo. Cada uno parecía feliz de Aladdin y orgullosos de que estuviera en la lista de universidades más prestigiosas del país, aun a su corta edad.

Sonrió al verlo rodeado de gente, mientras mostraba caras graciosas que sacaban la risa de todos.

-Siempre rodeado de gente-murmuro viendo como alguien se acercaba a él.

Levanto una ceja al ver como Morgiana se colocaba a su lado con sus manos tras su espalda. Una imagen de los tres juntos en medio de una cafetería de jóvenes lo azoto. La nostalgia lo inundo y noto como la chica lo miraba atentamente.

-Deberíamos volver a reunirnos los tres nuevamente, como los viejos tiempos-comento con tranquilidad.

La chica asintió.

…

Pero la próxima vez Aladdin no pudo llegar, ser alguien tan joven y estudioso no siempre era buena idea. Así que termino solo con Morgiana en medio de una cafetería en Tokio. Pero no fue como la primera o segunda impresión, fue diferente. La chica era más abierta pero seguía conservando la timidez que la caracterizaba. Era diferente al resto de sus amigas, esas que lo saludaban como a un hermano o que lo molestaban constantemente. Morgiana era amable a su lado y mostraba una gran admiración.

Sonrió al escucharla hablar sobre su facultad y algunas medallas conseguidas en artes marciales.

-Es curioso-dijo cuando ella dejo de hablar.

Esta lo vio expectante.

-No pensé que estaríamos así, no luego de verte aquella primera vez-admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los ojos de Morgiana de volvieron algo tristes.

-Me alegra que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte-admitió sonriente.

Luego la chica sonrió.

Algo que no había cambiado mucho de Morgiana era su sonrisa, seguía pensando que era igual de bonita como la primera que había visto.

…

De las muchas veces que los tres se reunieron, nunca había estado tan nervioso como en la actual. A su lado Aladdin jugaba divertido con su celular, después de todo no tenía por qué estar nervioso. Lo fulmino con la mirada antes que Solomon pasara con su padre informándole que era la hora. Trago saliva antes de tener que ser arrastrado por los pasillos por Aladdin quien seguía pensando que a su lado todo era divertido.

Pero al ver minutos después a Morgiana entrar por el pasillo con su vestido de novia y el rostro algo atontado de Alibaba.

Pensó que era curioso.

Como las cosas pueden cambiar.

De dos chicos que apenas se soportaban, a una pareja a punto de casarse.

No importaba que pasara, ambos eran sus más queridos amigos. Estaba feliz de poder ser parte del día más feliz de ambos como su padrino de bodas.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
